Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Naruto Style
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: What happens when Kisame decides to start a play of Cinderella? Why love of course! NaruxHina. Please r & r! rated kplus to be safe...
1. The parts

**Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Naruto Style **

**Gaara-o-Sand: Ok this is my first fic and if it sucks... whatever. Theres always next months contest! This is a NaruxHina fic. Slight spoilers! Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO**

"Okay auditions are over and here are the final results," Kisame shouted to the group of people gathered in front him. "Playing the king is Jiraiya."

"What? I'm some old guy with no wife or women? That sucks," Jiraiya complained.

"Ha! No wonder you got the part! That pretty much describes you!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Uuuuum... Alright then, moving on. The Duke is going to be Kakashi."

"Whatever. I have almost no lines and I can just stand there."

"The part of the fairy godmother is going to Kurenai."

"Ohhh! Yay! I get to be magical!"

"The two ugly stepsisters are going to be Sakura and Ino."

"WHAT! Are you calling me ugly? Why can't I be Cinderella," shouted the pink haired kounoichi.

"What prince in their right mind would want to kiss you billboard brow," Ino yelled back, "I should be Cinderella because of my feminine grace and charm."

"How would the prince get to your lips? He would be envelloped by all your fat you porker!"

"Uuuum... we'll just leave them to it. The part of the evil stepmother is going to Hokage Tsunade."

"Meh. Whatever."

"The part of the prince is going to Sasuke." At that moment flames erupted in Uchiha Itachi's eyes and inside his head was a little chibi version of him rocking back and forth, back and forth... Whispering things about how he should have gotten the part and how Sasuke was not worthy. Thats when chibi Itachi snapped. All of a sudden the chibi Itachi sprung up holding a little kunai killing little Sasuke's in prince clothes. On the outside Itachi looked the same as ever. Itachi never was quite the same again.

Ino and Sakura stopped fighting and they ran up to Kisame begging hom to let them re-audition for the part of Cinderella.

"Sorry ladies but your the two ugly- uuuh, I mean normal, yes, normal stepsisters."

"Whats that you said," Sakura asked.

"Nothing it was nothing. Now please, sit down." At this they sat down, wondering who would be good enough to get the part of Cinderella. "And now we will see who got the part of Cinderella. Ah yes! It is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Oh! U-uum thank. I'll be sure to practice hard."

"Alright. Practise starts on Friday. The rest of you suck at acting so youre all going to be the animals. Except for you Naruto."

"Why? What am I then?"

"You're going to be Sasukes under study." At this Hinata's face suddenly lit up and she smiled. She still might have a chance to be with her precious Naruto-kun.

**G-o-S: Whats going to happen? Woohooo(sry but im listening to black horse and a cherry tree) will hinata be with naruto?**


	2. A drop of poison?

**Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Naruto Style **

**G-o-S: Okay... uuuuum... ya just to refresh ur memory Kisame is ahving a play and Sasuke and Hinata got the lead roles and Naruto is Sasukes understudy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

Hinata lay in her bed in the middle of the night wondering what the chances were of Naruto-kun getting the part of the prince. It was then that she had an idea. A very evil idea.

What if she were to "tweak" the circumstances a bit. An evil twinkle came into her clear eyes and she got out of bed.. Once she was ready she slipped into the night. Hinata regularily carried a small pouch full of kunai, shurikan, scrolls, and a small vile full of green liquid. That liquid was a deadly poison. It wouldn't kill Sasuke but he would get horribly sick for around 2 weeks. The play was going to be in a week and a half. Perfect. She stole into the Uchiha manor and stood over Sasukes sleeping body.

As she was about to pour the vile into his mouth a body emerged from darkness.

"What are you doing here," Itachi asked

"Oh! Uum nothing," the Hyuuga answered.

"That's a vial of poison in your hand."

"No it's not!"

"I've been with the Akatsuki long enough to know what a poison looks like. Your poisoning Sasuke so Naruto would get the part of the prince, aren't you?"

"Fine you're right. But whats with the kunai in your hand?" Itachi then hastily stowed the little knife into his cloak.

"Oh this? Oh it's nothing! Heheheheheh! Nothing at all!"

"Bull. Why?"

"Ugh. I wanted the part of the prince in the play."

"WTF! You would kill your little darling brother for an insignificant part in a play?"

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"You are strange." She dumped the vial into Sasukes mouth and walked out of the room.

The next day at practice Hinata was surprised by the sight of Sasuke looking perfectly healthy walking towards practice.

"Oh hi Sasuke. Did you sleep well," Hinata asked.

"Uuum pretty good. I did have a weird dream about green liquids and evil Itachis in prince outfits though... Why do you ask?"

"No reason heheh, no reason."

"Alright everyone settle down were going to start! Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke I want you two to practice the end scene. You know, the one with the kiss," Kisame said. He continued to give out orders but was interrupted by Might Guy and Rock Lee.

"Why has this lotus of youth not been chosen for the prince," Guy asked Kisame.

"Guy-sensei are you standing up for me," Lee asked.

"Of course!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!" Sunset, rock, hug, crashing waves, etc, etc.

"I hate to interrupt this but he sucked in his audition. Don't forget its a MUSICAL also."

FLASHBACK

"Okay next in the audition for the prince is Rock Lee," Kisame said to no one in particular.

"Cinderelly, cinderelly," Lee sang in an extremely out of tune voice.

"WTF! SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T SING! OUT!" Kisame shouted.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Oh. That's why," Guy said.

Back with Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Cinderella! Will you be my beautiful wife," Sasuke proclaimed.

"Of course Prince Charming," Hinata answered.

Sasuke leaned in for the kiss...

**G-o-S: Oh dont you hate cliffhangers? now of course somethings going to ruin this...**


	3. gross!

**Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Nauto Style**

**G-o-S: Ugh im bored so i'll update. WOW! 3 (maybe 2 if i dont get this finished) updates in a day... amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto blah blah blah...**

... And puked all over Hinata. The poison hadn't set into his bloodstream yet because he had major indejestion that night.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I HATE YOUR FRICKING GUTS!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh god I don't feel so great," Sasuke mumbled. And then he hurled some more, this time aiming away from Hinata; but hitting Kisame who had just turned away from Guy and Lee.

"Oi! Uchiha! YOU'RE FIRED! He wasn't that great anyway. He just looked really good," Kisame muttered.

"Does that mean that Naruto-kun gets the part," Hinata asked.

"I guess it does. He was the second best after all."

"YATTA! I get one of the lead roles in the play," Naruto exclaimed.

"Now you two! Practice."

"But what about Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked.

"He can curl up and die for all I care."

"How dare you! I quit!"

"Now now Sakura we need you. Here's some compensation." Kisame held up a pile of gold and offered it to Sakura.

"On second thought this might be woth my time heheheheheh!"

"It's not real. It's just a real complicated genjutsu involving 3 pencils, a book, and a fuzzy blue blanket," he whispered to Hinata. She could still see Sakura buying everything she could see in the distance.

"Are you sure it's legal," Hinata asked.

"Legal? What is this "legal" you speak of," Kisame wondered.

"Right. Im going to go that way," she said pointing no where in particular.

"Hey Hinata! We should practice," Naruto said.

She smiled. "Sure Naruto-kun." On the outside she looked the same but on the inside Hinata was singing in delight.

**G-o-S: I know really short chapter but I got to close up.**


	4. extreme fluff

**Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Naruto Style**

**G-o-S: I think for this chappie theres gonna be fluff. YAY FLUFFINESS! I know how this story is going to end but I wanna continue with it cuz its so much fun! I'll think of something... Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: god i h8 this... i dont own naruto blah blah blah...**

As the week progressed everyone learned there lines and had their costumes made and everything was going smoothly. Naruto was great as his role of the prince. He didnt look like it but he could sing really good. Kisame even found a role in the play for Rock Lee. Even if it was a small one.

"Announcing the prince," Lee cried out. That was his only line and he thought he was awesome.

"Lee! your wellspring of youth gushes forth in that line! If it werent for you I wouldnt have come to this play," Guy told Lee after the scene had ended.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Sunset, rock, hug, you know the drill.

Hinata and Naruto hadnt practiced their kissing scene yet because Hinata felt they werent quite ready. Also she didnt want him to kiss her just because it was a play. She wanted him to kiss her because he loved her. But she had to kiss him for the play. But the day before the play something happened that made Hinata think that maybe he did love her.

"Uuum Hinata! I was wondering if... uuuum...," Naruto stuttered. Oh this was the time! He was finally going to ask her out.

"Dyouwannagooutsometimeandpracticethekissingscene?" He said that really fast. He slapped his hand to his mouth and thought he was an idiot for saying that.

"Oh! Of course Naruto-kun. Movies at 6pm?"

"Uuh sure! Heheh! See you then." The rest of the day went on as if nothing happened between the two of them. But by the end of practice Hinata was shaking with excitement. She took out her best kimono, applied some makeup and waited for Naruto at the movie theater. When Naruto arrived he was also dressed in his best.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto called.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.

"So what movie do you want to see?"

"How about Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Are you sure we're allowed in there?"

"No but it will help us with the last scene. Come on lets go!" And with that they ran into the theater.

3 puke bags 2 and a half hours later they emerged from the theater..

"Omfg. I didnt know that adults did that."

"And when he put that _thing_ inside of her." Both of them twitched as they walked down the road to the park.

Once they got to the park they talked queitly and walked down the beautiful flower gardens. Naruto plopped down on one of the benches and Hinata followed suit.

"Do you wanna go and lay on the sand by the beach?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure." They walked over, sat down and listened to the sound of crashing waves.

"Naruto-kun-"

"You don't even have to say it. I do to. The whole thing about me liking Sakura's not true. I pretended to like her so you wouldnt know. I was waiting until I knew whether or not you liked me or not."

"I made it pretty obvious."

"You did? I never noticed..." Hinata leaned towards Naruto and put her head on his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed her hand. They sat like that for a while. Hinata's face turned and she looked into Naruto's eyes. She was getting closer to him. He could count each of her eyelashes.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto paused to think of what to say. He finally whispered into her ear: "I love you too."

Her lips met his, and Hinata felt glad.

**G-o-S: Aaaaw! wasnt that chappie fluffy!**


	5. the play

**Cinderella Gone Horribly Wrong Naruto Style**

**G-o-S:Terribly sorry 4 da long wait. There is a reason! As some of you thought that last chapter was the end... BUT GUESS WHAT! It wasnt. You guys forgot about the play! This is going to be the last chapter cuz I cant think of what to do after the play. HOPEFULLY this chapter is gonna be longer cuz I tend to write short chapters. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i did but i dont own naruto.**

Hinata woke the next morning and thought OH MY GOD! THE PLAY IS TODAY! As she mentally prepared herself for the play she looked back on the nihgt before. Some of the details were a little fuzzy but she remembered that she kissed her Naruto-kun. That was so kawaii! She got out of bed, got dressed and headed down to where the play was being held; Konoha village center.

"Everyone! You all did great this past week but now is the time to focus. The play is tonight as you all know and we need to work on some of the details. I will personally come and check on you all and give you advice where it's needed and we still need to got some of the costumes done. You have-" Kisame checked his watch "12 hours. Get to work." As he went to check on the first group of people Naruto and Hinata went and started to practice all of their scenes together.

Kisame got around to them when they were about to practice the kissing scene. "Ok you two I want to see the end scene now."

"O-ok Kisame," Hinata said. There was an akward pause between Naruto and Hinata before the prince could proclaim his undying love for Cinderella.

As they got closer to the finale Kisame interrupted them. "Okay enough of this I just want you two to kiss right now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Uum ok then...," Naruto replied. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and felt every curve of her body. Hinata put her hands on her lovers neck and they kissed. All of the other actors, technicians, and scenery people turned around and watched them.

"They are so cute," Sakura whispered to herself.

"Why cant I find a guy and be like that," Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun!" they shouted in unison. They grabbed each other and started sobbing into the others arm. Akward.

"He's mine," Sakura whispered.

"NO HE'S NOT!"

" Like he'd like a fatty!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Porker!" Then they got into a catfight, complete with hair pulling and scratching. All the noise from their fight brought Naruto and Hinata out of the kiss to find everyone looking at them sobbing and saying how beautiful it was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yup that would be Naruto.

Hinata blushed and said "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"For what?"

"You're so clueless, but you're cute."

"Uum was that a compliment?"

"I dont know."

"Hey Hinata! We need to practice our scene," Sakura called.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As people made their way to the village center Hinata sat backstage as she got make-up and butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on Hinata you'll be fine," Sakura consoled as she got her make-up on.

"It's not that. I'm just worried about Naruto-kun and me's relationship."

"How so?"

"What if he only liked me for the play and not for real."

"Theres not a chance of that. I've been on his team long enough to know how he feels and he loves you big time."

"Well if thats true I should be fine then." They went their seperat ways and Kisame addressed the crowd at the front of the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. For some reason I can't explain I have always wanted to put on my own production of Cinderella. All the actors and actresses are just putting on their make-up, costumes and other stuff on and they should be ready in about 5 minutes."

5 minutes later.

"Without further ado let the play begin!"

There was clapping and the curtains rose.

Hinata was about to go onstage when Hiashi whispered in her ear "Break a leg."

"Hi Dad! I gotta go on... See you after the play."

"Good luck."

"A long time ago there was a spoiled brat- I mean uum a beautiful girl named Ella who was the daughter to a welthy merchant." Yes Neji was narrating. "When he marrried his wife she died in childbirth and the man was heartbroken. He fell in love again and remarried. Unfortunately the woman he married was a greedy women so one morning she poisoned his coffee for his money. Ella was left in the care of the stepmother and her two unnatractive daughters. Every morning she was awoken by her animal friends, the birds and the mice."

Backstage it took 3 technicians to restrain Sakura and Ino from beating Neji to a bloody pulp.

Onstage Hinata, dressed in rags, started sweeping the floor.

"The family started calling her Cinderella beacause she was always covered in dust or some form of mildew. She did all the cooking and cleaning and was at the beck and call of the two ugly stepsisters." Hinata sweeped the floor and Sakura and Ino came out and started yelling at her to do their laundry.

"Yes Grizelda and Drizella, right away."

"And it better be good this time. Last time you did the laundry I found a stain on one of dresses," Sakura said.

"Yeah and my favourite sexy jeans had a small rip in the bottom," Ino added on.

"But that's only because you spilt food in your dress and you've been wearing those jeans for two weeks."

"Only because they look so hot on me."

"Not anymore they don't."

"Whatever. Wer'e going to go hit on hot guys, right Drizella?"

"Right Grizelda."

"Huh," Hinata sighed, " Why cant I be swept away by my Prince Charming..." She finished sweeping, did the laundry and was about to sweep the chimney when the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

Tsunade ran to the door and answered it to see Kakashi standing in a dukes uniform.

"Hemhem. Are there any ladies in your household?"

"Yes but why do you ask?"

"The king is holding a royal ball for the prince in order for him to find a wife. It is required that all women attend this ball because the prince needs a wife in order to be king." At this moment Sakura and Ino ran over to Kakashi

"Oh please can we go," Sakura pleaded.

"Pretty please," Ino said with googly eyes.

"Of course you two are invited."

"YAY!"

"Woot."

"Woot?"

"Woot." At this point Hinata came to ask Tsunade what her next chore was. Tsunade shoved Hinata out of the sight of Kakashi because she wanted Grizella or Drizella to marry the prince.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that? Are you okay? Are you imagining things? Theres noone there!"

"Stepmother? What do you want me to do next?" She noticed Kakashi standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression on his face. "Who are you?"

"I am the royal families representative. Theres a ball on tonight for every maid in the country."

"Ooh! Stepmother may I please go?"

"Fine. But on the condition that you get all of your chores done and you find something suitable to wear."

"Thank you stepmother!"

"I'm just going to go now." Kakashi left the stage and Hinata went straight to work. She swept and polished all the floors, found her stepsisters a dress, did the dishes, cleaned the chimney, and cooked dinner. While she was doing all this her animal friends stood in conference.

"She'll never get her dress in time," remarked Tenten with whiskers and mouse ears strapped on her head.

"What if we make her a dress. The ugly's have enough spare materials," said a Choji with wings strapped to his back.

"Great idea! Lets get straight to work," commanded a mouselike Shikamaru. They ran around the house gathering materials and made her a very pretty pink kimono with a black obi.

Once Hinata went upstairs to her room she saw her dress and gaped in shock.

"Thank you guys! It's perfect for the ball tonight." She quickly got changed and ran downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs trouble sprang loose.

"Thats my obi!"

"Those are my diamonds!" Sakura and Ino descended on Hinata and ripped her dress to rags.

"Tut tut, it seems you have nothing suitable to wear. We'll be back at 10 tonight." With a chuckle the trio left. Hinata ran outside to the garden, sobbing all the way. Eventually she collapsed and she cried.

"There, there whats wrong," Kurenai consoled.

Hinata looked up and saw a jolly woman with a magical fairy wand by her.

"OMFG! Who the hell are you?"

"Swearing aside I am your fairy godmother. I'm here to help you child. I understand you need a dress and a ride to a certain ball tonight to see the man of your dreams."

"Y-yes I need a dress and a ride."

Leave it all to me." She waved her wand and black silk enswirled her body hugging every of her curves. She was wearing a black silk kimono with a lavender obi to match her eyes.

"Its beautiful," Hinata whispered.

"Now for your ride. Would you like a frog, weasel, snake, zombie, or slug for your ride."

"Weasel I guess."

"Ok. Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A giant wind weasel appearedin front of her and she hopped on.

"Thank you fairy godmother! I dont know how to thank you."

"No thanks is needed. The spell will wear off after midnight so watch out for that. Now go!" She sped off into the night and within minutes she got to the castle. Everyone wondered who the beautiful girl with the black kimono was as she strolled through the grand ballroom.

"Announcing the prince," Rock Lee cried out triumphantly.

Out in the audience Might Gai stood up with tears in his eyes and started clapping.

Naruto stepped down to the floor and took the first girl he saw for a dance. After that he took everyone for a dance but didnt look satisfied. He finally got to Hinata and she curtsied. He bowed and took her hand. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They danced every dance until 11 and it was magic. He took her out to hte gardens and they talked until 12.

"I'm sorry but I must go," Hinata said disdainfully.

"Please come back!"

"No! I must go." She dropped her shoe at the top of the stairs and ran all the way home. Naruto picked up the shoe, muttered something and walked away.

The next day the prince went and put the shoe on every girl in the land. Once he got to Hinatas house Grizella and Drizelda tried on the shoe. Crizelda tried it on and it was to small. Grizella tried it on and it was to big. Hinata came down the stairs to do the dishes and the prince saw her.

"Will you please try on the shoe?" She blushed and tried it on. Of course it fit perfectly.

"Whats your name?"

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella will you marry me?"

"Of course," she whispered in his ear with the two sisters fuming behind her.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered softly in his ear, " I love you."

"I love you too." She grabbed his neck and they passionately kissed in front of all those people. Everyone broke into tears and rose petals fell from the ceiling.

The curtain dropped and the play ended.

**G-o-S: Well thats the end folks! hope u liked it!**


End file.
